It's just a play
by snogboxwibblywobbly
Summary: What would happen if Tae auditioned for the part of Juliet in the play Romeo and Juliet, and Kun is Romeo?


**I haven't seen any new Kill me, kiss me stories so i thought I'd do a one shot with, Ga-woon and Tae. What would happen if the play Romeo and Juliet happened to be going on at there school??And Tae has to kiss the one and only Kun Kang??**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh, come on Ga-woon, it's only a play. Nothing that happens in it is real." TaeYeon insisted, trying to get her over protected boyfriend to agree on letting her audition for the play.She was going to audition anyway, even without her boyfriends consent, but she just wanted to see what he would say. She sighed, she didn't like his immediate answer of no.

"Say if you got the part you want, you'd be kissing another guy." Ga-Woon Kim stated, taking a drag out of his cigarette. Tae sighed again. How was she going to explain to her boyfriend that it was only a play?

"I've told you already!It's not real!!!" She was getting really angry over his stubbornness. "Fine!!I don't care anymore!I'm auditioning to show you it isn't real!!!!" With that said, Tae stormed off angrly into the school to do what she wanted to do. _'I'll show him that things aren't real in a play!!'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TAE!!!!!!THEY POSTED THE AUDITIONS!!!!! one of the girl's in Tae's class yelled as Tae made her way out of the class.

"They did!" Before anyone had a chance to do anything, Tae zoomed down the hall and skidded to a stop were a whole group of girls crowded around the audition sheet. Tae squeezed her way betwwen most of the girls until she was in the front and looked for her name. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

In the first two spots of the paper, she saw her name next to Juliet, but that wasn't why her eyes widened. in the first spot, right next to the name of Romeo, was none other than the famous Kun Kang. How was this possible??How in the world would Tae tell Ga-Woon she won the part she wanted, but had to kiss his best friend who was still crushing on her in one of the scene's.

Tae did the only thing she could do at this moment. She fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tae woke up, the first thing that she thought was _'I have to kiss Kun!'_ She sat up painfully, the fall on a bunch of girls wasn't exactly comfortable, and looked around to see she was in her room.

"You doing okay?"

Tae turned to look at her room door and saw her cousin Jung-Woo standing at it with a tray of chicken soup and a bottle of water. Tae rubbed her head. "Yeah, i guess so.What exactly happened?"

"You fainted for some reason and landed on all the girls who were checking the audition sheet. The nurse called an ambulance and they took you and me home." Jung informed walking more into the room and placed the tray down on Tae's desk.

"Why did you have to come home?" Tae asked watching her cousin pull out the seat and sit down on it, cowboy style.

"They needed someone to wacth you since your mom wasn't home." Jung replied.

"yea, i just bet you wanted to get out of scho-" "That guy Ga-Woon called a few minutes ago, he wants you to call him when you got up." Jung cut off and Tae let out a loud eep.

"I can't!!!" Tae yelled bringing her fingers up to her mouth and nervously started to chew on them. Jung raised his eyebrow at his cousin's wierd reaction.

"i thought you and him were all hot and heavy.?"

Tae blushed and yelled defensively, "We are not!!!!!"

"Could've fooled me. What's up?"

Tae brought her fingernails away from her mouth and looked at her cousin. "I got the part of Juliet." "And didn't you want that?" Jung took a long gulp out of Tae's water bottle, not seeing why she was so nerved up.

"I did, but Kun sorta kinda is...Romeo." Tae waited for her cousin to laugh at her for her insecurity, but instead he said, "Aren't you suppose to kiss Romeo if your Juliet?"

**"YES!!!!!"** Tae screamed grabbing her hair in her fists, falling backwards into her pillow.

"It's only a play."

Tae stopped her chibi crying and glanced at her cousin, who decided to eat her soup for no apparent reason."B-but what about Ga-Woon? he's going to be really mad. He didn't want me to be in it in the first place, but if he finds out that I have to kiss his best friend, who happens to still like me, he'll flip."

Jung looked at Tae for a moment, before finishing her soup.

"If he really likes you, he won't care and trust you on your decision."

Tae moaned and grabbed her pillow going to suffacate herself. For some reason she didn't think Ga-Woon was just going to keel over and let this happen. Maybe if she suffocated herslef, she wouldn't have to confront Ga-woon in this life time.

"That was good." Tae lifted her pillow up some, to see Jung putting her empty bowl of soup back on the tray.

"HEY!!!!THAT WAS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far, Tae was able to avoid Ga-Woon for two days, each day, managing to go to practice with out being seen. She was lucky so far, and wondered when her luck would run out. She did feel guilty that she was avoiding him, but it was the only way to have him not blow up on her, _OR_ Kun. Kun seemed to be just fine with being Romeo and didn't care what Ga-Woon would do when he found out that they were to kiss on one of the scenes. She also wondered if he had a brain. he was cute and all but him not being afraid of Ga-Woon just drew the line on stupidity.

"here you are Tae, it took the sewing class two weeks to make your costume. I hope they got your measures right." A girl informed her as she handed Tae the Juliet outfit she needed to wear in three days (1). Tae thanked her and walked away, heading for the girl's bathroom to try it on.

"Tae."

Tae turned around to face who ever called her name and a deep blush came over her cheeks as she stared a Kun in his Romeo outfit. Kun was wearing brown baggy street jeans and a white flowing shirt like they used to wear in the pirate films that Tae watched in the past year. Even though Tae had a super hot boyfriend, she couldn't help but give props for his sexy appearance.(2)

"You look soo handsome, Kun!" Tae teased, smiling at her friend.

Kun smirked and looked at the outfit that Tae had draped over her arm."Is that the outfit that the Sewing club made for Juliet?"

Tae looked down at the outfit like she forgot it was there. "OH! Yes!" She laughed embarrassed at her stupidity and rubbed the back of her neck."I was just about to go try it on."

Kun nodded and turned around as he heard the director call for him to rehearse the first scene.

"Well it looks like you have to go. I'll see you in a little bit!" Tae yelled, running to the bathroom in a flash.

She barged into one of the stalls and closed the door with a loud bang, before she sank onto the toilet.

"Boy...that was a close one. i was blushing for no apparent reason at him. STUPID SEWING CLUB HAD TO MAKE HIM SO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tae screamed the last part kicking and punching the bathroom stall walls like a maniac. All the girls in the bathroom screamed and ran out, afraid for there lives. tae didn't care, she wante to destroy things. if someone got in the way then that was their fault.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tae pulled on the haulter top that was made to look out fashoined for the thirtiest time and found herself wondering if people back in Romeo and Juliet's time if they were allowed to show so much skin. her shirt only covered her boobs and just very little of her stomach. but she was sort of grateful for the slim long old fashioned skirt she wore since it showed nothing else except for her feet.

"You ready to rehearse the kissing scene, Miss Yeon?" the director asked, making Tae eep with fright from his sudden appearance.

Before she had a chance to protest, the director literally threw her out onto the stage, into Kun's arms.

_'I suddenly hate balcanies!!!!' _She growled to herself as she took her acting stance. A deep blush formed on her cheeks and she had to keep telling herself over and over again that it was only a play as Kun recited the lines before the kiss.

Tae closed her eyes and just as she did, she felt kun's lips press on hers. Ga-Woon popped into her head and she suddenly felt herself take a step back, quickly breaking the kiss.

"THAT WAS GOLD MISS YEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WE'RE SURE TO HAVE THE AUDIANCE EATING OUT OF OUR HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The director screamed as Tae looked over at him sadly. She didn't care that the director or the audiance loved it, she didn't. She felt like she betrayed Ga-Woon._'Maybe this is how Ga-Woon felt when he told me not to try out...'_

Kun saw her face and stared at he. If Tae felt him staring at her she didn't let anything show as she made her way backstage faking her joys as she batted off the girls of the design crew who were screaming they wish they were her.

She wished they could be for a day and then find out how unlucky she was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tae managed to slip out of the school's back entrance when she saw Ga-Woon walk through the front of the school and was glad that practice was over before he got there. She even left all of her stuff in the auditorium on the stage, since she just coming out of the girl's bathroom when she saw him.

She couldn't face him now that she kissed Kun.She was too ashamed.

Tae walked for a little while and finally stopped when she came across a playground where a couple of small kids were playing. She sighed and made her way over to one of the empty swings, nearly tripping over one of the small kids in the process. Instead she got kicked in the shin for trying to scold the kid to watch where he was going. Once she safely made it to the swing, she grabbed her aching shin.

"Ow...I hate kids!"

"Well if you didn't sneak out of the school you wouldn't of had the kid kick ya in the shin. Serves ya right."

Tae eyes nearly popped out of her head and she let out a loud surprised scream, the shock sending her backwards. She hit the sand in a heap yelling out in pain and grabbed the back of her head which she hit hard on the ground.

"Ya even deserve that one." Ga-Woon growled walking over to her and loomed over her as Tae complained of how much he scared her.

"You didn't have to scare me Ga-Woon!!!!!!!" Tae yelled, sittting up as she still rubbed her head tears starting to form in her eyes. Suddenly it dawned to her that Ga-Woon was looming and he only did that when he was really angry. She gulped and was afraid to even move,scared that if she moved he would explode.

"I-I-I"

"Get up"Was all he said and Tae furrowed her eyebrows getting to her feet, becoming mad. It didn't give him a right to tell her what to do. Mad or not. She was just about to give him a piece of her mind when all of a sudden, she found herself in his embrace.

Tae blinked confused for a couple of minutes, before she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling up to his chest. She always loved his hugs and managed to somehow lose all emotions except for her love for him when he hugged her. She sometimes secretly wondered if he hugged her just to make her stop being angry.

"I haven't seen ya in three days. Ya had me worried when I found out about ya fainting."

Tae blushed at what he was saying and snuggled closer into his chest,feeling even more ashamed for kissing Kun.

"I'm sorry.." Tae yelled into his chest, no longer taking the guilt anymore.Tears started to flow down her cheeks and she pulled away from Ga-Woon's embrace, taking a couple of steps backwards.She looked at the ground because she didn't want to face him and she said, "I got the lead part in the play and so did Kun..and ...and today, i had to kiss him.I didn't want to because I hated it." She bunched her hands together, to show Ga-Woon how much she really hated kissing Kun. "I felt like I was betraying you."

She finally mananged to look up at him and her eyes widened as she saw Ga-Woon smirking.

"Why are you-"

"Kun told me the other day about you getting the lead role and I asked him to get the other lead part. I didn't want no other loser to put his lips on yours."

Now it was time for Tae to loom over Ga-Woon.

"You did that this whole time and you didn't tell me!!!!" She punched him hard in the arm, hard enough to show him that she was angry.

Ga-Woon's smirk got wider and he wrapped his arms around Tae's waist.He made sure that her face was only inches away from his and he whispered, "No one's going to put there lips on yours, except me." And with that, he pressed his lips on hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tae laughed and blushed at the same time as she and everyone else bowed, but instead of looking at the crowd, her eyes were on Ga-Woon, who Tae noticed that he brought his whole gang just to watch her and Kun perform on the opening night.

When her and Kun kissed on the balcony scene, she didn't mind one bit since in the back **and** front of her mind, she knew that later on, she was going to get alot more kisses from the one she loved, just like Juliet.

After all, It was just a play.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin.**

**(1)I know that plays take alot more time, but I needed to make it quicken it's pace for my story. Sorry for the inconvineance.**

**(2)I made Romeo and Juliet alittle more in our time otherthan the really old version that you heard about.**

**Sooooo how'd you like it??Let me know some of your opinions in the reveiws!!!Flames are welcome!!!**

**Fanofonepiece**


End file.
